


Wash Me Throughly

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy helps Nico wash up, and gets a little jealous of the water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Me Throughly

Just calm down, Percy told himself firmly, biting his lip and listening to the whispering of the souls all around them. He could not afford to alienate his friend, could not afford to frighten off Nico now that he had convinced him to join them. Nico was a son of one of the Big Three, just like Percy himself, and, while he was yet but a child, he would soon be a dangerously powerful man. And, unlike Percy, he had been training for the better part of his life already.

“Percy?”

Speak of the damned. Percy turned around, smiling quickly at the younger teen. “You ready, Nico?” he asked, fighting back the urge to let his eyes fall down, down, down Nico’s body.

Nico nodded, though his bandaged fingers twitched slightly against his collarbone, as if he was trying to remember not to clench them nervously. It would only aggravate the injuries he had gotten earlier, the same injuries that Annabelle had done her best to repair by immobilizing his arm and strapping it against his body. Unfortunately, her actions had meant that Nico was completely dependent on Percy, for everything.

Which included washing off the grave dirt that he was smothered in. Nico fought hard when he fought, and that generally resulted in a nasty, thick mud all over every exposed inch of his skin, a combination of grave dirt and sweat. With his arm bound up, the younger teen was completely incapable of washing the mud off himself, but was understandably unwilling to let it sit on his skin.

“Well, come here, then,” Percy urged, beckoning him over. Taking a deep breath—in hopes of keeping himself from springing wood while bathing his friend—he took out a small knife and began to cut Nico’s clothes right off of him. Other than a quiet whimper and slight twitch, Nico gave no hint that he was uncomfortable with the other demi-god’s actions. He just stood there, letting Percy do what he would, stripping him with the knife.

His calm acceptance, the way he acted so uncaring, so doll-like… It frightened Percy. Shaken, suddenly unsure of himself and what he was doing, Percy led Nico to the edge of the quietly burbling river. With a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder, he led him forward, until the water lapped at his toes, until it kissed his ankles, until it caressed his thighs, until it brushed tender hands across his hips.

Suddenly, irrationally, Percy was jealous of the water. His anger made it slosh and froth around his hips, and Nico shot him a curious look. Seeing that look, Percy fought back the emotion—honestly, jealous of water? He controlled water, for crying out loud!—and smiled comfortingly at Nico. “Well, come on. Let’s get you all cleaned off.”

He released Nico’s shoulder and began to guide water up, using gentle, scooping motions to urge the liquid upward. Carrying it over Nico’s shoulders, he let the water go, removing the tendril of power he controlled it with.

It spilled over Nico’s shoulders in thick, fat tendrils, pulling away dirt and dingy sweat. Runnels of it ran down his strong, sallow chest, leaving clean lines in its wake. Percy could feel the smooth, velvety touch of it as it ran over Nico’s skin, caressing everywhere that he didn’t dare dream of caressing, stroking and petting that which Percy had no claim to desire.

He could feel the touch from both sides, and it ran through his veins like liquid heat. He could feel the heat and velvet-smooth sensation of Nico’s skin, offering resistance to the water’s flow, warming it and giving it life, and he could feel the tickling trickle as it traced the lines of his body, slowly, as if he were the one in the other demi-god’s skin.

He was hardening rapidly, and it made his breath quicken in his chest. He fought to keep Nico from noticing, focusing instead on making the water swirl around his companion’s body. Nico needed to be comfortable, needed to be clean. Percy couldn’t risk him noticing the way bathing him was affecting him, and so he made sure that the water frothed and burbled around his friend, hiding all evidence of his own problems.

The problem was that he enjoyed bathing Nico more than he should have, and he knew it. Nico was a close friend, and so the fact that he was helping him, caring for him, should not have inspired this reaction. Watching the water flow over Nico’s body, cleaning him, washing away the detritus of his day and his fighting, Percy found himself wanting to not just feel the water, but to be the water.

His pulse grew over more rapid, and as it increased, so too did the rate of the water’s flow. Nico did not seem to notice, too busy luxuriating in the sweet sensation of cool water moving over him. He groaned pleasantly, and the sound rippled through the water to trickle over Percy’s skin.

The older teen bit back a matching groan, and struggled to focus on Nico alone—but not in a bad way. He drew the water around their close-pressed bodies in a rapid swirl, and then let it surge up Nico’s body. The grave dirt and sweat were slowly washed off of Nico’s long body, whirling away in little eddying swirls of water.

And still Percy bathed Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2010 kink bingo square "bathing"


End file.
